This invention relates to heating using electromagnetic energy. More particularly, this invention relates to the drying of a fluid using electromagnetic energy.
The formation of images on media, such as paper, in inkjet imaging devices can lead to wrinkling of the media resulting from the absorption of fluid from ink deposited upon the paper. A need exists for a method and apparatus to dry the ink that will reduce the degree of wrinkling of the media resulting from the placement of ink onto the media, improve the efficiency of the drying operation, and permit handling of the media within the imaging device without disturbing the image formed on the media after the placement of the ink onto the media.
Accordingly, a drying apparatus for drying a fluid residing on media, includes a waveguide having an aperture configured to allow the media to move through the aperture. In addition, the drying apparatus includes an electromagnetic energy source configured to establish an electric field within the waveguide, with an angle formed between a direction of the electric field and a longitudinal axes of fibers within the media greater than ten degrees and less than or equal to ninety degrees.
A method for drying a fluid residing on media, includes generating an electric field. The method further includesexposing the media and the fluid to the electric field, with an angle between the electric field and a longitudinal axes of fibers included within the media greater than ten degrees and less than or equal to ninety degrees.
An imaging device for forming an image on media corresponding to image data, includes a controller configured to generate signals from the image data and a print head arranged to receive the signals and configured to eject ink onto the media according to the signals. The imaging device also includes a drying apparatus including a waveguide having an aperture configured to allow the media to move through the aperture, and an electromagnetic energy source configured to establish an electric field within the waveguide. An angle formed between a direction of the electric field and a longitudinal axes of fibers within the media ranges between greater than forty-five degrees and less than or equal to ninety degrees.